You belong with me
by ShizukonoCata
Summary: Bueno... Antes era un songfic, pero me entere de que no se permitían, así que modifique algunas cosas. Luka siempre estuvo enamorada de Gakupo, su amigo y vecino. Él tiene novia, la chica mas popular del colegio. Mi primer fic... Denle una oportunidad ¡Onegai!


**You belong with me – Gakupo y Luka**

Miré otra vez por la ventana. Él todavía no había llegado. Sabia que tendría que estar pendiente en mi tarea, pero simplemente no podía concentrarme. Estaba preocupada, hacia ya dos horas que había terminado el entrenamiento y él aun no llegaba. Me decía que no tenia que estar así, que seguramente estaría con su novia, pero eso solo lograba ponerme más preocupada y celosa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vi atravesar la puerta de su habitación. Parecía furioso por algo. Suspiré. Seguramente otra pelea más con ella.

Se dio vuelta y me encontró mirándolo. Me sonrío. Seguro noto mi cara de preocupación. Tome el cuadernillo que tenia a mi lado, donde escribía mis canciones, garabateé un "¿Estas bien?" y se lo mostré. Esta vez su sonrisa se hizo sincera. Esa había sido la forma de comunicarnos durante años, desde que yo me había mudado a su lado. Tomó su cuaderno y me contestó: "Cansado del drama". Le respondí con una carita triste :( y los dos reímos levemente. Lo mire a él, tan perfecto, sonriéndome. Tome mi cuaderno y escribí "te amo", decidida a confesarse lo, pero él ya había cerrado la cortina.

* * *

Me mire al espejo, bailando. Fruncí el ceño. Mi cabello rosa estaba atado en una coleta desprolija; una camiseta suelta tapaba gran parte de mi cuerpo, y unos anteojos grandes y redondos ocultaban mis ojos azules. Ya había probado todas las modas y formas de vestir, pero ninguna me quedaba bien. Así que opte por lo más cómodo, lo que más me identificaba. Me la imagine a ella, siempre con sus polleras cortas y remeras apretadas. Con razón la prefería antes que a mi.

Me aleje del espejo, tratando de olvidar mi "problema". Puse la musica bien fuerte. Siempre la había usado para relajarme. Mi cuerpo se movía al compás de "Luka luka night", casi por instinto. Mis brazos se agitaban de un lado a otro y mi cabello saltaba a mi par. En mis manos, mi micrófono favorito: el peine. No me di cuenta cuando el pelimorado corrió la cortina y me vio. No pudo evitar reírse de mi baile.

* * *

Me hallaba esperando el autobús que me llevaría al colegio. Tenia suerte de que parase en la puerta de casa. Estaba concentrada en mi libro, regalo de mi padre. Levante la vista de este al oír unos pasos. Lo vi acercándose a mi, sonriendo. Se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Buen día, hime-chan! - le pegue levemente, haciendo una mueca. Gakupo me llamaba así desde que tengo memoria. Ese fue uno de los principales conflictos que le generé con su novia.

- Ella podría llegar en cualquier momento y oírte ¿Sabes?

- ¡Bah! A mi me gusta decirte así, y lo voy a seguir haciendo le guste o no -. Sonreí. Por lo menos había algo que ella no había podido lograr. Lo vi alzar su mano y correr delicadamente un mechón de pelo que había estado tapando mi rostro. Me miro a los ojos profundamente, lo que logro ponerme nerviosa. Él bajo la vista para luego fijarla en mi libro, con cara de incógnita.- ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- Es una historia sobre un príncipe que se enamora de una bruja. Es muy bonita -. Hizo una mueca, provocando que riera. Él no solía leer mucho.

Ambos volteamos al oír el ruido de un auto. Allí estaba ella, con su coche descapotable, sonriendo altanera. Él se paro, meneando su cabellera morada en el acto, y se dirigió allí. Se subió al auto y la saludo con un beso en los labios. Aparte la vista, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Ella arrancó el auto, dejándome sola allí, no sin antes haberme dirigido la mas burlona de las miradas.

* * *

Faltaban dos minutos para la culminación del partido mas importante de la temporada y sólo un gol para ganar el campeonato. Su novia, junto con las otras animadoras, lo animaba en primera fila, mientras que yo solo podía gritarle motivaciones desde la tribuna. El otro equipo tomo el balón, pero Gakupo fue mas rápido y se los sacó. Solo faltaban 30 segundos, 29, 28... Se acerco corriendo a la zona del gol, rodeado de contrincantes, y anoto el punto que se necesitaba. Todos en las tribunas saltamos de alegría. Los jugadores corrían y lo abrazaban excitados. Su novia hizo una especie de voltereta.

Lo perdí de vista en medio de toda la euforia. Dirigí mi mirada a su novia, pensando que lo encontraría con ella, sin embargo ella estaba con otro, coqueteándole. Gakupo se le acerco indignado, encarándola. Su novia lo mando al diablo, casi escupiéndole las palabras. Él solo se alejo de allí. Pude notar la ira recorriendo mi cuerpo. Ella estaba allí, haciéndolo sufrir, humillándolo, mientras yo hubiera dado todo por que él me mirara de de otra forma.

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama, estudiando. Lo vi en su habitación, con el esmoquin puesto, estaba mas guapo que de costumbre. Me sonroje al pensarlo. Él me miro y me mostró su cuaderno. "Vas esta noche" decía. Tome el mio y escribí "No, estudio". En realidad eso era una escusa para no ir, nunca me habían gustado las fiestas. Gakupo levanto otra vez su cuadernillo "Deseo que vayas". Baje la cabeza, a modo de disculpa y lo vi partir. Volví a lo mio: el estudio. Busqué mis apuntes entre el montón de papeles que había sobre mi cama, pero encontré otra cosa diferente. Era un papel de cuaderno, todo arrugado, que tenia las palabras "Te amo" escritas. Me saque mis anteojos. Tenia que arriesgarme.

* * *

Sentía las miradas caer sobre mi al pasar entre la muchedumbre. Me incomodaban. Me hallaba en la fiesta, buscándolo. Tenia puesto un vestido negro, largo y al cuerpo; mi cabello caía suelto por mis hombros y mis anteojos habían desaparecido. Al fin lo encontré entre toda la gente, hablando con un grupo de amigos. Sonrío al verme, seguramente extrañado. Se disculpo con sus amigos y camino hacia mi. Vi como su ahora exnovia lo interceptaba en el medio del trayecto, intentando seducirle. Gakupo le dijo algo, despegándola. Ella grito "¿Qué?". Llego a mi encuentro. Le sonreí, para luego mostrarle el papel. Me miro unos instantes, sorprendido. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando otro papel igual. "Te amo". Mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. No podía creerlo, él también me amaba. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente. Podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía y sus labios sobre los mios. Fue un beso lento, pero cargado de amor. Nos separamos solo cuando nos quedamos sin oxigeno. Me miró a los ojos y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

* * *

Ya pasaron seis años de aquello. Ahora me encuentro en la puerta de mi nueva casa, la que compartía desde hace dos años con mi ahora esposo. Gakupo metió la llave en la cerradura, haciendo malabares con las compras.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - le pregunte, alzando una ceja.

- No, no, no. El doctor dijo que nada de esfuerzos en tu condición – me contestó mirando mi abultada barriga. Reí ante su exageración, pasando mi mano sobre mi vientre con ternura. Agradecí que al final él hubiera permanecido conmigo.


End file.
